Kyle Hebert
Kyle Henry Hebert (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American voice actor and podcaster. He's known for voicing: Gohan and The Narrator in Dragon Ball Z, Kamina in Gurren Lagann, Kiba Inuzuka in Naruto, Ryū in Street Fighter IV and Super Street Fighter IV and Sosuke Aizen in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - AIM Drone#2 (ep38), Assistant (ep36), Dr. Lyle Getz, Super Skrull (ep36) 'Movies' *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Ryū 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Tom Cat Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Chisaki's Father (ep13), Fishermen Union Member E, Man (ep7), Tailor Wakaba Owner (ep16) *Accel World (2013) - Araya (ep1), Buriki Rider, Doctor (ep4), Dynamo Avatar (ep11), Sand Duct (ep7) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mitabi Jarnach *Barakamon (2016) - Puchi (ep8) *Blade (2012) - Saragi (ep6), Sergei (ep7), Thug (ep7) *Blood Lad (2014) - Dek, Yukki *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina *Case Closed (2004) - Vodka *D.Gray-man (2009) - Georg *Durarara!! (2011) - Gamer#3 (ep7), Horada, Man D (ep5), Punk Witness (ep4), Setton *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Man A (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Adabashi's Father (ep6), Horada (ep6), Ruri's Grandfather (ep6) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Crown, Hostesses (ep5), Marocchi, Master (ep4), Matsumoto (ep9), Pilots (ep1) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Hozaburo Ogasawara *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks B (ep2), Giovanni (ep14), Patron (ep3), Wild Bunch B (ep1) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kamina *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Crewman A (ep1), Examinee B (ep6), Kiriko's Son, Kyu (ep14), Sailor C (ep1), Umori, Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Yinsen, Agent C (ep2), Air-Traffic Controller 1 (ep3), Announcer (ep6), Head of Satellite Center (ep5), Male Reporter (ep11), Man in Parking Lot (ep11), Reporter (ep1), Scoripo (ep7), SDF Officer A (ep1), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Hojo (ep8), Kagesaburo Kagero (ep7) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Kureys Shahin Balamir, Additional Voices *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee D (ep48), Doctor (ep36), Erica's Husband (ep71), Fritz Verdemann, Magnificent Steiner Announcer, Male Student A (ep5), Man (ep40), Man (ep57), Maurer, News Anchor (ep70), Police (ep1), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Reporter (ep44), Security Guard (ep4) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Kiba Inuzuka, Agara (ep221), Akatsuchi, Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja Imposter (ep304), Banna (ep233), Big Brother (ep246), Big Cat (ep189), Builder (ep219), Chukichi, Circus Ringmaster (ep281), Cloud Ninja (ep244), Doctor (ep306), Gamaken (ep235), Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiji (ep224), Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja (ep248), Leaf Village Senior A (ep281), Library Ninja (ep199), Mist Ninja (ep242), Okisuke, Samurai (ep208), Samurai (ep272), Sand Council Member (ep297), Sensory Ninja (ep302), Shade (ep233), Shopkeeper (ep257), Tonika Village Head, Ubau's Subordinate B (ep229), Villager (ep231), Yokozuna (ep281), Young Asuma Sarutobi (ep249) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Gaara, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Narration, Rogue Ninja (ep9), Rogue Ninja (ep10), Rogue Ninja (ep11) *One Piece (2015) - Capone Bege, Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Atomic Samurai (Announced), Bespectacled Worker, D-Pad (ep6), Kamakyuri (ep2), Subterranean (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Ferdinand (ep21) *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Godfrey (ep10), Kains *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Dale, Dana, Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep9), Villager (ep2), Weinheidt *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *Wolverine (2011) - Gangster, Madripoor Resident (ep6), Madripoor Thug (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Anti-Skill, Crow 4 *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Bau *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Ken-Goh *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Cannon *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Masako's Husband *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Kahiko *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kiba Inuzuka 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina (ep1) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Camp Councellor, Conspiracy Guy, Not-So Secret Service, Officer Strong, Taxi Driver *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Benny, Museum Security Guard, Villager of Nerthus *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - J. Jonah Jameson *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Cyclops, Fluffy *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Merchant, Oscorp Guard, Undercover Agents *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Lahabrea *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Datz Strongberry, Guard, Ominas Crowe *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Gohan *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Ding Feng, Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Ding Feng, Sima Yi, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Paiga, Bandit B, Zagi *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Nimbus *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Judge, Narration *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Judge, Narration *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Narrator, Soul Skyheart *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Akatsuchi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Akatsuchi, Kiba Inuzuka *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Arlus *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Asura, Citizen A, Nathael, Rohan, Rolance Guard Captain *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Beag, Guardian Eurus *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Pirohiko Ichimonji/'Unlosing Ranger' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (73) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2016. *Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym Squeege. *At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. External Links *Kyle Hebert's Official Website Category:American Voice Actors